


A Shared Pain

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [12]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Some Badgerclops backstory happens, mentioned Homophobia, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Badgerclops lets Mao Mao in on his own pain





	A Shared Pain

A little to the left, a little to the right and… done! I hold up my latest project. It’s nothing too crazy, just a multi-tool that includes saws, hammers, lasers and MP3 support. Just enough to keep my building skills sharp. I put down the tool and stretch. I’ve been down here for awhile. I look to a clock on the wall. Oh, wow. It’s kinda late. I should probably get to bed. The sound of someone coming down the poles catches my attention. I turn to see who it is. Oh. It’s just Mao Mao. 

“Oh, hey. I’m coming right up. You don’t have to-” I start. I don’t get to finish that sentence as Mao Mao hugs me. Oh, no. “Come here.” I say gently as I pick him up into my arms. I feel Mao Mao shake with quiet sobs as he buries his face into my shoulder. “Bad night, huh?” I whisper. “Y-yeah.” Mao Mao mumbles. “Do you want to talk about it?” I ask. “...In a little bit.” Mao Mao replies. I hum in acknowledgement and hug him a bit tighter. I begin to rub Mao Mao’s back. Mao Mao becomes less tense and his breathing becomes more even as I pet him. “I love you, Mao Mao.” I say as I kiss him on the cheek. “I love you too.” Mao Mao mumbles back. 

“Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?” I ask. Mao Mao nods his head as he leans back so we are face to face. “Yeah, it’s stupid. I was just tucking Adorabat in. Adorabat asked for a story and asked for one from my childhood specifically. I tried to think of one from my childhood and I came up with nothing. Not a single bedtime story. At least, the ones that aren’t just tales of my fathers heroics, which were never told as bedtime stories anyways.” Mao Mao tells. I wish I could meet Mao Mao’s dad to thank him for making Mao Mao and deck him in the face for hurting him. “So what did you do about the story?” I ask. “I asked if she wanted to hear about one of our adventures instead, and she said yes.” Mao Mao explains. 

“I bet you made us sound really muscular.” I joke. “Why do you say that?” Mao Mao asks. “You seem to have a… ahem,  _ “fixation” _ on burly, tall men.” I point out. Mao Mao’s cheeks goes a vibrant shade of red. “N-no I don’t!” He defends. “It’s okay, Mao Mao. You can admit it. I wasn’t the muscle of the thicket thieves for nothing!” I giggle as I flex my flesh arm. Mao Mao stares at my arm as I flex it, then looks away as if he totally wasn’t just checking me out. 

“...Sometimes I feel like I put too much on you.” Mao Mao admits. “Dude, what for?” I ask. “I don’t know, it’s just that… I have all these emotional things and you have to help me through them.” Mao Mao says. “Dude, I don’t mind helping you through them. I’m your boyfriend after all, I wanna see you happy. And even if we weren’t together yet, I won't mind helping you out!” I state. “I know, but still…” Mao Mao trails off. I sigh. Mao Mao always hates being the one to receive help, so I guess he’s been feeling kinda awkward lately then. I feel the same way at times. What can I do to help him? …Hm. I have an idea.   
  


“You aren’t the only one with family issues, Mao Mao.” I start. Mao Mao sighs. “Adorabat is still young and we are making sure she never feels alone or-” I put my hand up to stop Mao Mao. “I was talking about myself, though you bring up a good point.” I clarify. Mao Mao looks surprised. “Really? You have issues with your family?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah. I mean, nobody joins a gang of thieves because their life’s going great.” I point out. “Huh. I guess… I never thought about it.” Mao Mao says to himself. “Yeah. I mean, things were fine as a kid. My main complaint was my step brother Gerald stealing all my ice cream money.” I tell. Mao Mao snorts. “But then when I was a teenager… things got kinda… bad.” I confess. 

Mao Mao cups my cheek. “Bad how?” He inquires. I sigh, it’s kinda nice to talk to someone about this. “Let’s just say my parents were not okay with me liking guys. Like, REALLY liking guys.” I confess. Mao Mao tenses. “What.” Mao Mao growls. “They kicked me out when I turned eighteen.” I blurt out. Mao Mao pulls me into a kiss. Not what I was expecting but I’m not complaining! “I’m gonna stab your parents.” Mao Mao says as we part for air. “Dude, don’t stab my parents, please.” I plead. “Nope. You get to beat up my dad, I get to stab your parents.” Mao Mao says as we wags a finger in my face. “You know, I’m starting to think that this family might have a problem.” I sigh. “You started it.” Mao Mao scoffs. “ _ “Don’t stab my parents, please,” _ is not a phrase that I ever thought I had to use.” I muse. 

“Fine. I won’t stab your parents… I’ll just psychologically mess with them and maybe slap them around a little.” Mao Mao gives. “How romantic of you.” I say as I roll my eye. Mao Mao leans towards my ear. “You know it, Baby.” He whispers. I shiver. “Oh my. Have I found a nickname that you like?” Mao Mao teases. “M-maybe.” I mumble. Mao Mao smiles. “I have your back, just as you have mine.” He says as he boops our noses together. “Come on. Let’s get to bed.” He says as he hops off of me and takes my hand. “Sure, lets go.” I say as I click off my desk light. Filling the room with darkness.

It feels good. Knowing he has my back, just as I have his. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: While your parents where busy being heterosexual, I was studying the blade  
Badgerclops: and checking out guys at the gym, HEY OH! 
> 
> So yeah. I was wondering why Badgerclops joined the Thicc thieves and yeah, this story happened. Badgerclops and Mao Mao wanna throw down with each other parents and honestly? Feral gay culture right there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
